The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In general, an image forming apparatus that forms an image based on a print job acquired from a terminal apparatus via a network is known. The image forming apparatus performs a print process of forming an image represented by data of the print job, on a sheet material and discharging the printed matter to a discharged sheet receiving portion.
In addition, the image forming apparatus including a plurality of sheet discharge bins is known to discharge the printed matter to the sheet discharge bin corresponding to a user of a transmission source of the print job and to display user information on display means of the sheet discharge bin.